User blog:Invader Gia/AU: Oliver/Neil (Ideas)
1. Cigarettes and Sweater Vests AU: Oliver is failing his classes, due to either mouthing off to his teachers or not even showing up, so he's assigned a tutor. That tutor happens to be the biggest geek in the school. Punk- Oliver Nerd- Neil 2. Not My Type AU: Oliver is head cheerleader and one of the most popular kids in school, it just so happens that Neil, resident bad boy, has his sights set on him. Advice? Join the cheer squad. Bad Boy- Neil Cheerleader- Oliver (Feat.) Punk- Ashley 3. Teach Me Something Good AU: Neil has got a crush, and a huge one at that, on, none other than the captain of the cheerleading team, but, knowing he's kind of a backgrounder, he figures that cheerleader would never even look his way. So, he goes to a teacher for some help. Nerd- Neil Teacher- Patrick (Feat.) Cheerleader- Oliver 4. Work Me Like Your Pole AU: It's Neil's birthday, and Ashley decides to take him somewhere awesome. That place happens to a strip club, the last place Neil wants to be, but, he happens to catch something he really likes, something under the alias, 'Porcelain Angelique'. Exotic Dancer- Oliver 5. Brushstrokes AU: The young artist is tired, confused, and completely out of ideas. He needs a muse, some sort of inspiration, and has no idea where to find one. Until, a beautiful young man walks through the coffee shop doors and into his life. Artist- Neil Muse- Oliver (Feat.) Manager- Travis 6. Picture Perfect AU: He wouldn't have. He couldn't have. He shouldn't have. But he did. The photographer has fallen in love. And with, none other than, the model he's supposed to be photographing. He knows that work affairs never end well, but how can he possibly resist? Photographer- Neil Model- Oliver 7. Hear The Engines Roar AU: Oliver knew that he was trouble as soon as he heard his motorcycle come into the student parking lot, and he wanted nothing to do with him, he had to keep his good reputation, after all, and hanging around with Neil Praetor, certainly wouldn't help. Motorcyclist/Bad Boy- Neil Popular- Oliver 8. Autograph AU: As soon as he stepped off that stage, Neil was awestruck. That was the most beautiful voice he's ever heard. Angels only wished for that kind of voice. He had to see him again, he had to see that spectacular singer, with the brilliant green eyes. Performer- Oliver 9. Keep Your Distance AU: Oliver has pink streaks through his chestnut hair and smokes cigarettes while his combat boots are kicked up on a table. Neil wears a leather jacket and torn-up jeans with his hair unkempt and messy as he mouths off to his teacher. They're so alike in many ways, but why do they hate each other? Bad Boy- Neil Punk- Oliver 10: Assassination AU: Oliver, a master of disguise, works for a secret organization, protecting the country from their enemies. He is assigned a mission. Goal? Assassination. Neil, a master mimic, works for an organization working to rid the country of their rivals. He is assigned a mission. Goal? Assassination. Their targets? Each other. Spies/Secret Agents- Oliver and Neil (Feat.) Head Operatives- Robin and Patrick 11. Behind The Mask AU: Oliver is saved from gunpoint by a lunatic in an alleyway, due to a figure dropping down from a rooftop in the nick of time. He wanted to thank his savior, but all he could see was pale skin, and a pair of sapphire-blue eyes before he vanished again into the night. Vigilante- Neil (Feat.) Lunatic- Lucius 12. Did You Forget Something? AU: The cheer captain left his pom-poms in the library during a quick break in cheer practice. Being the good-natured person he is, Neil figured he should return them, even if he waited a little longer than he should've just to see the captain dance. Nerd- Neil Cheerleader- Oliver All stories to be posted on FictionPress under the Pen Name: '''Monkey Gia''' Tell me what you think, please :) "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 05:21, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts